


But I'm A Cheerleader!

by artbabe



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: (kind of), Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Vampires, i cant believe i had to write this bc nobody else did it. come on yall., i fixed the canon for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe
Summary: Rory is still lovestruck, and Benny has a confession to make.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Benny Weir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	But I'm A Cheerleader!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my amazing beta readers andrew (@laddybants on ao3) and jaz (@clawdeenlesbian on twitter)!

“Hey, Rory?” Benny turns to his friend from his laptop, “Do you remember Betty, that cheerleader from a few weeks ago?” His heart is racing. He’s wanted to talk about this ever since Rory had first looked him up and down in the too-short cheer skirt, but it just never seemed like the right time.

“Betty? You mean the angel who will live forever in my heart? Of course I remember her! I think about her all the time, dude!” Rory sits up and pouts his signature, lovesick pout. _Cutie_.

Benny sighs. He wants to tell the truth, he really does, but he doesn’t know if that would make things worse or better. And now Rory is looking at him from his bed, waiting for him to say something. _This is impossible_. Instead of responding, he nods awkwardly and turns back toward his desk.

Rory flops back on Benny’s bed, his hands over his heart. “Why? Have you heard from her? Can you tell her I miss her breathtaking smile?” He still has his puppy eyes on as he stares at the ceiling. He’s the most adorable thing in the world, and Benny tries to focus on the Wikipedia page on his computer screen instead of staring. It’s hard. 

“Well… Kind of? It’s complicated.” He clutches his hands in his lap. God, this is humiliating. “She misses you too, I think. She’s just not sure if you would like the real her? Something about how she also has a ‘darkness in her soul’” 

The air behind Benny shifts as Rory appears behind him like the Vampire Ninja he is. Benny yelps and nearly falls out of his chair. The close proximity to Rory and his pretty pink lips makes Benny blush. Hard. He doesn’t think he’s gay, but if he was he would totally think Rory was a hottie. It almost seems like Rory is leaning towards him and _oh god are we about to kiss?_

They don’t kiss. _Obviously_. Instead, Rory smiles and exclaims that he _knew_ his favorite girl was thinking about him and of course he would like the real her because he likes everything about her and a million other cheesy things about his love for this _girl_. A part of Benny wants to let Rory live in his ever-ignorant state of bliss, but a part of him wants to know what Rory would think if he knew. If Rory would still be so lovesick, or if he would take back all of his feelings and run. 

_Running doesn’t seem like such a bad idea_.

“So is she coming back?” Rory is levitating about 2 inches off the ground with a stupidly happy expression on his face. 

“Rory?” Benny squeezes his hands together. Rory deserves to know the truth, right? So Benny has to tell him. That’s why he invited Rory over in the first place, so he might as well just come out and say it. “I’m Betty.” 

The words hang in the air. Benny’s eyes are tightly shut, afraid to see Rory’s reaction. He waits for something, anything, but there’s nothing. When he opens them, Rory’s feet are planted firmly back on the ground. _Shit. Fuck._

“I’m not- I mean- there was a witch and we needed to take her down and… I just thought- I didn’t think-” Benny stumbles over his words trying to come up with some sort of explanation, looking everywhere in his room except at the wide-eyed vampire standing right behind him. He knows he fucked up but for some reason, he doesn’t really regret it. “And yeah, maybe it was kind of fun? I just didn’t think it through I guess?”

“If this is your way of trying to make me get over her it’s not that good. She’s the hottest girl in the world! And besides, we used to make out in the gym hall, and I think I would know if I was kissing a dude, right?” He doesn’t look angry, thank god, just confused. “ _And_ you’re one of my best friends, you wouldn’t wanna kiss me, right?” He backs up as he talks until he reaches Benny’s bed, where he sits tersely on the edge. Probably ready to run if he needs to. Benny wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

“Ethan said that if I told anyone it would blow our cover and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings and maybe I was okay with kissing you but like as friends and I thought you kind of knew and then I didn’t know how to tell you especially since I-” Benny’s voice falters, unable to finish that thought out loud. “I’m sorry, Rory. I’m so sorry.”

Rory is still sitting motionless on the bed while Benny bites at his lips, rubs his arms, shuffles his feet, does anything to ease the tension rising in his chest. _He probably hates me now. I just ruined his favorite relationship_. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. This is a fucking nightmare. Why did he say anything? Why couldn’t he keep his big mouth shut? 

“You do have the same eyes as her, I guess.” He doesn’t sound as mad as he should be. His fingertips absentmindedly toy with the edge of Benny’s pillowcase. “And maybe she was pretty tall for a girl. That’s one of the things I liked about her.” 

They sit in silence again. What more is there to say? This time, the silence lasts long enough for Benny to move to the bed. Their eyes meet for a second. _Say something oh my god this is so uncomfortable_. 

“I liked kissing you.” Despite his quiet voice, this confession cuts deeper than anything that had ever left Benny’s loud mouth. “I don’t think I’m gay but if I was I think I would be into you?” He’s shaking now. It’s stupid. 

“Oh…” Rory doesn’t seem to know what to say. 

“I’m sorry,” Benny looks at his feet, embarrassed for creating this mess, “I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship or anything, but I get it if you don’t wanna-” 

“We can kiss if you want!” Rory cuts him off, “it might be weird because we’re both dudes but we could try? If you want?” He looks Benny up and down and raises his eyebrows. After a beat, Benny nods. 

They both lean in and touch their lips together. It’s awkward, but it works. Benny moves closer and pushes his mouth harder against Rory’s. The vampire’s lips are cold, and when his tongue brushes against Benny’s it tastes metallic. It’s so wrong that it feels just right. Benny carefully shifts into Rory’s lap and tangles his hands in his silky blonde hair. He’s barely thinking at this point, his body conveniently on autopilot. Rory’s hands slip under Benny’s striped shirt, and his fangs brush against Benny’s warm lips. _This is how things are supposed to be_.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! please leave kudos and/or comments if u did, and feel free to hmu on tumblr @art-babe <3


End file.
